


The Real Reason Jedi Wear Robes: They Have No Sense of Fashion

by PadawanMaxineKenobi



Series: Papa Hondo and the Six Younglings [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Jedi Younglings - Freeform, Pirates, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PadawanMaxineKenobi/pseuds/PadawanMaxineKenobi
Summary: Hondo is eager to have the six teens as part of his crew! But first, they need clothing.





	The Real Reason Jedi Wear Robes: They Have No Sense of Fashion

“Children, children! What are you _wearing_?” Hondo cried out in despair. Before him stood five ex-Jedi youngling teens, all dressed in the weirdest and unfunctional outfits Hondo had ever seen them wear.

“You said to dress like _pirates._” Ganodi replied defensively, crossing her arms over chest. She was wearing a loose white blouse that was cut far too low, tight black pants, black boots that went over the knee, a dark magenta sash around her waist with a matching bandana on her forehead, and excessive amounts of fake gold jewelry. She looked very uncomfortable. Next to her stood Byph, who was trying to get a tri-corner hat to stay on his head. He wore no shirt, only an open brown vest and loose red and white striped pants. Gungi was shifting in spot, itching at the fake blood that was matted into his fur. Zatt was trying to pull too-small boots over his feet. The Nautolan wore an off-white shirt, brown pants that looked similar to the ones he had wore as a Jedi, and a red sash and bandana that clashed terribly with his leaf green skin. Katooni had her arms over her front, for reasons that Hondo could easily guess by how well the corset she was wearing fit. She had a thin white blouse that was not helping her preserve her dignity at all, a knee-length white skirt, black boots, fake gold jewelry, and make-up that Hondo privately thought made her look like a prostitute.

“Don’t we look great?” Hondo turned to look at Petro. The human boy wore a white blouse with ruffled sleeves and neckline, black pants, black boots, four different sashes around his waist, a dark red coat with fancy gold trimmings, a tri-corner hat, gaudy fake gold jewelry, and an eyepatch over his right eye. In his hand was a ridiculous old-fashioned plastic sword.

Hondo groaned dramatically, placing his head in his hands.

“No no no nononono!” He cried, “Pirates! You were supposed to dress more like _me_!”

“Uh… how?” Zatt asked, having given up on the boots. Hondo sighed.

“Come with me, children! We will find you clothes suitable for young pirates!”

* * *

Hondo descended confidently into the storage beneath his base. The teens following were a bit more hesitant.

“Hondo? Where are we going?” Katooni asked, gazing into the dark from the stairwell. Hondo hopped off the last step with a spin, his coat fanning out behind him.

“My underground storage! Here I keep my… eh… less valuable items.”

“Less valuable?” Petro asked, trying to see in the dark, to no avail. Hondo continued ahead.

“Ah- yes. These things are useful, yes, but don’t have a large market. No profit available. That’s why I keep them down here. If my base is taken over and I have to be quick about what I grab, well, the valuable things are easy enough to grab if you know what you’re doing. This place is harder to reach. I don’t care as much if I lose this.” Hondo pressed a button and bright florescent lights clicked on. The storage unit was surprisingly large, like something that would be found on Coruscant, not under the ground on Florrum. There were large storage containers stacked all around, with smaller ones on the large shelves.

“Hmmm.” Hondo hummed, “This way, children! Follow me!”

Hondo set off down a random aisle, leaving the teens to catch up.

“Hmmm.” The Weequay hummed as he stopped in front of a shelf, “We will need those four boxes! Can you do your Jedi Force thingy and get them down, Little Jedi?”

The teens looked where Hondo was pointing, to four large boxes on the upper two shelves. Petro grinned.

“Of course!” He declared. The dark-haired boy closed his eyes and raised his hands. The boxes floated off the shelves, wobbling precariously in the air. Petro grit his teeth in concentration. The boxes began to descend. Suddenly, Petro lost control. The boxes fell through the air, before the five other children stepped in and caught them with the Force, carefully lowering them. Once the boxes were on the ground, the five former younglings turned to Petro.

“Seroiusly?” Ganodi growled, “You could have crushed all of us!”

Petro winced and scratched the back of his head.

“Sorry. I thought I had it.”

“You thought you had it?! Clearly, you-” Ganodi’s furious screeching was interrupted by Katooni’s calm voice.

“Everything was fine in the end Ganodi, please calm down. Petro, don’t be so reckless! There was no need to do it on your own. We’re a team, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah. I know.” Petro gave in. Katooni smiled.

“Great! Now, what did you want to show us, Hondo?”

The Weequay grinned as he opened the boxes.

“This is the clothing you should wear, children!”

All six ex-jedi younglings peered in the boxes. They were filled with clothing much more practical then what they were currently wearing. Tanktops, jackets, comfortable pants and boots similar to what they had worn in the Temple.

“Oooooh.” They exclaimed in unison. Hondo grinned a gestured in.

“Go on! Find something you like. Hondo will wait upstairs to see what you have chosen!”

With that, the pirate captain whirled around and ascended the stairs with flair. The group turned to each other and shrugged. It wasn’t like they needed him to watch.

* * *

Hondo hummed as he downed another glass of his Mandolorian Ale. Honestly. What were the children thinking, dressing like that? Not only were those outfits unfunctional, they looked completely ridiculous! No sense of style at all. Luckily, he was here to help. He really should have kept them when he had first encountered them during the Clone Wars.

“Hondo? What do you think of these outfits?”

His thoughts were interrupted by Katooni’s sweet voice. He turned in his seat as the children walked up the stairs, nodding in approval.

“Much better, children! Much better.”

It was. The two girls were both wearing tanktops and loose pants that were stuffed into knee-high boots and utility belts fastened around their waists. Ganodi was also wearing a cropped jacket. Petro was dressed similarly, although his jacket reached mid-thigh. Byph and Zatt were both wearing sleeveless tunics, utility belts, and straps of fabric around their wrists, ankles, and the middle of their feet. However, while Zatt was wearing skin-tight shorts that reached just above the knee, Byph had loose pants that reached halfway through his calf. Gungi had managed to get the majority of the fake blood out of his fur, though Hondo spotted flecks of the red within the young Wookiee’s brown fur. Besides that, he had donned a harness of sorts that crossed in an x over his chest, then wrapped around his waist. The entire thing was covered in pockets.

Hondo grinned, standing up and clapping. The children all looked embarrassed at his clear approval, each blushing and refusing to meet his eye. He walked over, rubbing Ganodi between her antenna and brushing a few strands of hair Petro’s jacket.

“Wonderful children. You all look wonderful. Oh! I am so proud.”

Katooni wrapped her arms around his torso in a hug, startling him.

“Thank you, Hondo.”

He smiled softly at her, and gently rubbed her back.

“Of course, child. Of course.”


End file.
